gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Fortress
Complete this maze to get the Death Knight gumball To Unlock Complete Saint's Tower and Desert Oasis and accumulate a total of 320 dp. Hidden Gumball To get the Lich King gumball *Increase the fate level of the Lich to level 10 (keep Fliamir's Soul Box). *Upgrade Lich level to 20 (keep Key of Destruction). *After floor 50F+, a broken Lich statue (blue color) will appear randomly. Click it and place the soul box in the + to get the gumball. The Peter "Gumball" is also available in this maze, but it's a more difficult (later game) process. See the Peter page for details. Stages Faith! Evil God's Statue! Floors 30 (Difficulty 33, no Boss) - 2 Vigor The fortress has been completely drenched in blood Floors 35 (Difficulty 34, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Destruction! The Blood Throne! Floors 35 (Difficulty 35, no boss) - 2 Vigor The Song of Blood and Honor Floors 40 (Difficulty 36, include boss on floor 40) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss Skills *Launches an attack every 4 rounds to cause 200% damage and causes corrosion effect (halves attack and lose Hp each round, lasts 3 rounds) Spell Resistance X%, Immune to Rank 1 Spell Special Occurrences Various Discarded Bookshelf #Eternal Night Canon (Night Lady Statue's faith results) #Legend of Demigod Lich (Demigod Lich Statue's faith results) #Book of Conviction (Knight of Nine Statue's faith results) #Emperor's Notebook (Mono-Eye Tyrant Statue's faith results) #Hectoria's Prediction (Fire of Wisdom Statue's faith results) #Abyss Revelation Statues Sacrifice equipment for EP and increase your faith in the deities (You CAN sacrifice equipment specific to titles, like the Night Walker's Lantern, but you won't get it back upgrading the title.) *Night Lady Statue *Knight of Nine Statue *Demigod Lich Statue *Mono-Eye Tyrant Statue *Fire of Wisdom Statue One statue will appear on each non-special floor. Once you have maxed your faith with a statue, that statue will no longer show up but you are still guaranteed one statue per floor until you have them all maxed. Demon Bazaar *Gril's Calculus - 300 EP *Demon's Spleen Specimen - 300 EP *Demon's Liver Specimen - 150 EP *Contaminated Boar Meat - 80 EP *Lava Pyracantha - 60 EP *1 star of 3-piece equipment set - 30 EP *2 star of 3-piece equipment set - 60 EP *3 star of 3-piece equipment set - 120 EP *Formula for Demon's Blood - 100 EP *Formula for Demon's Cocktail - 100 EP *Formula for Nightmare's Potion - 100 EP *Formula for Abyssal Rum - 100 EP Bloody Furnace Use EP to upgrade equipment, a good way to get missing suit parts for sacrifice Only works on the Equipment Suits specific to this maze. Noble Suit items will reduce the EP cost of upgrade. Spell Forbidden Prison fight some enemies for possible loot: *Demon's Spleen Specimen *Demon's Liver Specimen *Gril's Calculus *Piece of equipment Bloody Trap Flip surrounding tiles and deal damage. Abandoned Truck Alchemy material Succubus Hut Can only be used after the floor is cleared. *Attack or Power +3 but max HP-30 Abandoned Cauldron (1x) Gumball recipe (unlocks 5 star food items) Corpses Faith Rewards Total XP to max one statue: 2330XP. A full set of 3 items grant 150 XP Single items give the following amount of faith: * Rank 1/2/3 : 15/30/45 * Rank 4/5/6/7 : 80/120/200/? TIPS: With Demon's Cocktail you need 8 full set to max a statue with one shot of the potion (8 x 300 = 2400 XP) Equipment Suits There are several suits in this maze meant for sacrifice (150 EP for a set of three) Origin of Calamity *Hell Horseshoe *Wings of Nightmare *Heart of Manticore Lich's Will *Lich's Ring *Lich's Amulet *Lich's Soul Box Demon's Hug *Demon's Belt *Demon's Cuffs *Demon's Wings Burst Spike *Spiky Shell *Spiky Fang *Spiky Claw Ancient Calling *Giant's Belt *Giant's Bone Armor *Giant's Eye Evil Sacrifice *Skull of Sacrifice *Orb of Sacrifice *Ring of Sacrifice Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Amulet of Farplane Ranger's Fragment *Hell God of War's Ring Fragment *Lord of Elemental's Gloves Fragment *Tower Flower (high chance) *Evil Pumpkin *Crystal Egg *Elf's Dust *Mithril *Arcane Crystal *Dragon's Rib (boss loot) *Fantasy Fruit (boss loot) Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips * The key is to save up the equipment in the maze until you get full sets of three and then sacrifice them for bonus Faith. Even better is to bring Demon's Cocktail for double faith (works only on 1 floor per use of potion), making sure that each time you use the potion you max out a particular deity's faith rewards. Alternatively, or for when the potion's 3 doses have run out; Chef has a recipe that gives +20 per sacrificed item for one floor (it cannot be combined with the Demon's Cocktail effect). * This is one of those mazes where Portal of Earth works wonders since it may be long while before the broken Lich statue shows up after 50+ floor, S/L 30 may be good idea. * It may be a good idea to get faith rewards from deities that give you (+x% Magic Item Discovery) such as Demigod Lich or Mono Eye Tyrant, so that you can get more loot to sacrifice faster. Quest/DP External Links * Detailed in-depth Walkthrough (Abyss) Category:Mazes